


[art] As Red as Hearts and Autumn

by growlery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: podficbigbang, Cover Art, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the autumn of Sixth Year, there's a flu epidemic at Hogwarts, and the Blacks want their heir back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] As Red as Hearts and Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adistantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adistantsun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As Red As Hearts And Autumn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241536) by [Rosie_Rues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Rues/pseuds/Rosie_Rues). 
  * Inspired by [As Red as Hearts and Autumn [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439098) by [adistantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adistantsun/pseuds/adistantsun). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> The photo of Hogwarts from Universal Studios in Florida was taken by [Sara Tischler](http://www.flickr.com/people/62039795@N02/). The cap of Kit Harington looking moody is from [ladymanson](http://ladymanson.com/) because no one else can be Sirius in my head any more. Same for Remus, he will forever be Jamie Bell. I wanted to put James and Lily on the cover as well but I didn't end up doing it because it would've been too crowded and I couldn't find anyone perfect enough. (I couldn't let myself use Andrew Garfield and Karen Gillan, much as I love them, I just, the hipster in me couldn't live with myself.) The texture was made by abernathi, and I kind of think it's too bright but I really liked the autumnal theme of this and I wanted to bring it out with the colouring. My favourite thing is still Sirius' sulky face, though. Oh bb.


End file.
